Two of a Kind-Almost/Part one-A Shadow
by Anime Girl1
Summary: Here's my story with mystery and romance that I cooked up. please R+R!^-^


Disclaimer: I don't own the Ranma shows and you know it! But I do own Xuonma, my character.  
Author's Note: I've never written a story from Ranma so if you don't like it, then it's your problem. Plus I don't know a lot of Ranma and I just wanted to see how I do.   
Two of a Kind-Almost/Part One-A Shadow  
  
It was raining hard. Akane heard the rain falling hard, really hard on the roof of the house. Then she heard footsteps. Ranma.   
" Boy, it sure is raining hard." He grinned. She smiled back. Akane sighed and sipped her tea. Ranma sat down beside her.   
"Here."  
Ranma looked up. He snatched the cup out of her grasp and drained it.   
"Thanks, I needed that. Can I have some more? Hey-What's that?"   
"What?"   
"That." Ranma pointed at the sanded paper slide door. Akane made out the rocks around the pond but a shadow was there. And it moved.   
" Maybe we're just seeing things I guess. Or maybe it's an animal." Akane turned to face Ranma. His eyes looked doubtful.   
"I don't believe you." He got up. She watched him walk to the door and opened it. Outside was same old peaceful self.   
" I'm going out to check." Ranma stepped out.  
"No wait! You'll cha-" Too late. Ranma stepped into the cold rain and shrieked. A girl's shriek. Ranma ran backing, his or you would say, her body soaking. Red hair stuck out of her braid.   
"Why didn't you warn me?" Ranma screamed. Her eyes raked across the yard. Nothing. She moaned.   
" You better hurry up. Just pour a kettle of hot water over your head. You need to be a boy to go to school, you know." Akane smiled.  
"Ok."  
Akane watched her leave the table. She got up and went to her room. She had to get ready too. And she's still in her pajamas! Luckily she woke up early, not late like usual because of the rain. It was raining lightly until suddenly it was pouring at 6:00. She climbed the stairs slowly and to her room. Akane slipped out of her pajamas silently and put on her uniform. Finding all her papers she stuffed them in her bag when a something fell out of her bag and onto her lap. It was a tiny hand-made lavender stuffed doll. She read the note tied onto its neck:   
Dear Akane,  
Thanks for not hitting me on the head with a mallet because of my stupidness for walking right into that cold downpour.   
Ranma   
  
A thank you note? Did something go wrong with him? Her mind raced. She didn't want a freak in her own house! Then it hit her. Akane laughed loudly. There was nothing wrong with him, she has hitting him on the head so much that he was grateful she didn't hit him! She checked her clock. 7:37. She has a lot more time to wait. She walked to the stairs, meeting Ranma. Ranma was back to his normal boy self.   
"Thanks for that doll," Akane replied. "But how did you get that doll in my bag so quickly?"  
" You just received that doll? I put it there yesterday because I made it yesterday in school. I didn't like it so I thought you'd like it." Ranma said.   
What? Akane thought wildly.   
"B-but it has a tag saying, Dear Akane, thanks for not hitting me on the head and ect. How could you do that?" Ranma thought for a moment. He didn't really give her that doll for just that. He loved her ever since they were battling each other on the special ping-pong game (when you can hit these balls full o f something at your opponent) but he could not admit it. He had felt sorry for her then. And when he got that doll he decided that doll would be his headstart. They walked silently side-by-side down the stairs. Akane held her collar of her shirt with both hands and picked at it impatiently. When they reached the bottom, Ranma answered.  
"Oh yeah, I put that note on when I passed your room. I guessed you didn't notice it yet."   
"Oh," Akane said. She smiled. "Anyway thanks for that doll." And they parted. She closed her eyes and hugged the tiny scented doll close to her chest.  
"Ah, it's good to see you two getting together." The two stopped. They turned to the speaker. Ranma's father. "So have you decided when is your wedding?" Ranma and Akane's face dittoed and redden. Anger boiled in side both of them. They totally forgotten about them being betrothed. Them? Married? The thought bubbled inside them. They liked each other but married? The bubbles burst. With a mighty kick, the two made a yowling father fly out an open window. Both looked at each other and quickly put down their legs, color rushing to their cheeks. With a swift whirl they walked away, embarrassed. As Ranma walked away, thoughts still twirled around in his mind like dancers. Why didn't I just admit it? Why didn't I just admit I loved her? He felt like he wanted to kick himself for his stupidity.   
  
* * *  
  
They walked silently together to school as usual. Ranma walk on the fence, and Akane pacing along on the sidewalk.   
"You know, did you know that we had a math test?" Akane asked.   
"Oh no!"  
_________________________________________________  
After school...  
"I wonder how I did on the test?" Akane asked.   
"I bet I failed it. I'm terrible at math!" Ranma jumped off the fence.   
"Yoo-hoo!"   
She groaned. That Shampoo. And just when she thought they were alone.   
"Hi Ranma! Are you busy today? Shampoo want you to come to her house! Can you?" Shampoo leaned lightly on his shoulder.  
Uh...I don't think so 'cause I have homework too, you know." Ranma answered.  
Yes Ranma don't go with that Chinese Amazon, follow me! Akane thought. Come on, don't let her take you from me!   
"Oh thanks but no thanks. I have homework too." Ranma explained.   
"But Shampoo will make cookies and tea and...oh please come."   
  
"Uh..." Ranma said thoughtfully but Shampoo took it as a "yes".  
"Come on, let's go! We don't have much time you know!" Shampoo cried victoriously.  
No! Ranma... Akane watched him walk away with Shampoo. Shampoo turned around to face her. A smirk was on her face. Akane watched them disappear. Oh come back and study with me, please...   
__________________________________________________  
  
Akane threw herself onto her bed. The hot tears she was holding why she walked home finally spilled out. Now there was the proof Ranma had never liked her. And she was the heart-broken eyewitness.   
Stop crying, you stupid girl, she thought angrily. It's like he's going to live there. He'll come home. I'm sure.  
__________________________________________________  
  
"Ranma, what's the answer of this question?" Ukiyo asked sweetly. Ranma didn't answer. He was thinking of Akane, the way how she left. Her dress whipped around her legs furiously and little sparkling somethings was in her eyes. No, they were not just somethings. They were tears. Of what? Ranma wondered.  
"Ranma?"  
He whirled around. " Uh sorry but I-I gotta go. I just remembered something Ak- I mean my father wanted me for so see ya!" and he rushed out.  
Ukiyo hmphed.   
"It's always that-that girl in the way."  
Shampoo sighed and slumped down into her chair. "Shampoo usually don't like Akane. Well, Shampoo guess that your plan failed."  
__________________________________________________  
  
Ranma ran down the sidewalk. He had to go see Akane. He had to apologize and confess. He ran and jumped into short cuts until he reached the Tendou residence. He sprinted into Akane's room. No one there.   
No. Ranma thought. Did she run away? No she didn't. She wouldn't Then Ranma remembered where she usually went when she was unhappy. The backyard pond. Ranma raced out her room and outside. And sure enough, Akane was there.  
"Akane," he said softly. "Are you okay?" She looked up.  
"I-I kept thinking you were gonna be gone forever when you walked away. I didn't like that idea."   
"Oh don't be silly, I'll never leave you behind." He lowered his voice. "Let's sit over at those trees. It's hot." Akane nodded and stood and stumbled a bit from numbness but she caught herself. She smiled shakily.  
They walked over and they sat down.  
"Akane, there's something I-I got to tell you." Ranma stumbled over his words.  
"Yes?"   
" I-love you." Ranma closed his eyes and turned his head, as if expecting a slap. But Akane smiled.   
"I love you too." And she kissed him lightly on the cheek when Ranma exclaimed, "hey, what's that?"  
Akane turned just in time to see a flash of metallic blue fabric and a strand of brown hair.  
"There is something or someone there." The two walked over cautiously. A shuffle was heard. Akane and Ranma walked over to the noise. They immediately froze on the spot in what they saw.   
___________________________________________________________________  
Ok cut it out! Now listen to me! It's the end of my first chapter so I hope you liked it. And I'm not good at romance stories but I thought I'd give it a try and I'm really nervous about my stories right now and this is my first fanfic on "Ranma shows" so please be nice. One more thing, if you think it's too short, just tell me. One more thing, C&C are accepted but flames, I don't know what I'll do with them but please don't flame. And you can e-mail me at bunny_pika@hotmail.com   
Thanks!  
  



End file.
